


С именем господа на устах

by risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Название:С именем господа на устахАвтор:risowatorИллюстратор:MATZOoБета:Pretty PennyРазмер:15 066 словПейринг:Святой отецСтивен Роджерс / Джеймс Бьюкенен "Баки" БарнсКатегория:слэш / АУ / ООСЖанр:юмор / романс / PWPРейтинг:NC-17Таймлайн:наше времяПредупреждения:жестокое обращение с религиейКраткое содержание:отставной сержант Баки Барнс едет в маленький городок, чтобы почтить память друга. Там он встречает священника отца Стивена, у которого на стене в доме висит щитПримечание:кинковая одежка священников —дзимарра; АУ мира Марвел — ГИДРА и ЩИТ не противоборствующие организацииСкачать:гуглдок без артаПредупреждение:текст с артами





	С именем господа на устах

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Отставной сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс выбрал автобус. Можно было сократить путь, но зачем? Позади служба, боевые операции, кровь, потери. Впереди… Да кто знает, что там впереди. Пока что Барнса вел долг и данное погибшему другу обещание.

Хреновый выдался год. По всем показателям операция была несложной для боевой группы, состоявшей из участников проекта «Зимний Солдат». Должна была быть несложной, если бы не куратор операции.

— Проверка на прочность. — Так он сказал, стирая кровь, капающую из разбитого Барнсом носа.

Проверка на прочность... Их ушло шестеро, а вернулся только Барнс, да и то потому, что был везучим сукиным сыном. Пару лет назад ему взрывом оторвало руку, но специалисты из лаборатории залатали — прикрутили к ребрам и позвоночнику бионический протез.

— Ты у нас теперь Терминатор, — смеялся Том, угибаясь от нелепо размахивающего новой рукой Барнса. — Вдень нитку в иголку, дружище, проверим твою мелкую моторику.

Рука спасла его от пуль, а вот Том погиб. Это ему Барнс пообещал доставить его родителям деньги. Старики ни в чем не должны были нуждаться, ведь не так много родственников членов команды «Зимний Солдат» все еще были живы и здоровы.  
Вместе с улучшенными рефлексами, силой, зрением, слухом, участники эксперимента получили способность к регенерации и старели медленно, почти незаметно для окружающих.

Том был младшим в их команде, из последней партии «Солдат». Потом проект приостановили. Между ними была разница в тридцать лет, и парни постарше старались беречь Тома, пока он не оперился, не приобрел необходимый минимум навыков. Не стал таким же, как они. Барнс считал его кем-то вроде младшего брата: Том по-началу постоянно влипал в неприятности. 

ГИДРА отбирала кандидатов на участие в проекте тщательно; у многих из них не было родных. Не мудрено, что парни не просто сдружились. Они десятилетиями делили поровну свой тесный мир; они стали семьей. ГИДРА заменила им дом, и долгие годы Барнс был ей благодарен: он еще помнил те времена, когда у него не хватало денег на бургер, и радовался, что служит в одной из крупнейших неправительственных организаций. Ходили слухи о подобном проекте под кодовым названием ЩИТ, но тот кормился от правительства, поэтому парни из ГИДРЫ считали себя круче. Не то что им было, где делить территорию со ЩИТом — никакой жесткой конкуренции, у всех своя сфера деятельности и свои заказчики, но «Зимние Солдаты» были первыми. 

После инцидента с куратором сержанта Барнса стали опасаться. Пошли разговоры, что его контузило, и для всех будет лучше, если он уберется к чертям подальше. Барнс сплетни не опровергал. Он искал случая свернуть куратору шею, но тот был осторожен: прятался в кабинете или отсиживался в Центре, где на каждом углу висели камеры.

Так или иначе, но Барнса с почестями, трубя в трубы и стуча в полковые барабаны, спровадили на пенсию. Он подозревал, что отдай руководство проекта приказ о ликвидации — его бы привели в исполнение немедленно, но почему-то Барнса оставили в покое, проводив до ворот части. Возможно, причиной этому послужило то, что проект «Зимний Солдат» начался с их команды и закончился на ней же. ГИДРА пыталась увеличить количество своих цепных псов до ста, двухсот, тысячи, но подопытные умирали, как мошкара зимой. Может, его оставили в живых до востребования, будто положив в морозильную камеру, возможно, поместив в протез чип. Будет нужен — поднимут в воздух вертушки, пустят по следу танки. С козлов из проекта станется.

Барнс надвинул козырек бейсболки на глаза и сложил руки на груди, надеясь поспать.  
Его сосед — _пять и шесть фута, грузный, немного за сорок, шатен с залысинами; одышка, запах ацетона; уровень опасности: 2 с поправкой на маневренность_ — наконец-то замолчал, хотя до этого не затыкался ни на минуту. Мимо проносились желтеющие поля, стоянки тракеров, вдалеке — мелкие городки, подобные тому, в который направлялся сержант Барнс, теперь уже отставной, теперь уже просто Баки.

Уэйзер, родной город Тома, встретил Баки пустыми улицами. Автобус задержался в пути сначала на заправке, потом водитель менял пробитое колесо, в общем, вместо десяти вечера автобус прибыл на станцию ранним утром.

Баки закинул походную сумку на плечо и выбил сигарету из пачки. Он курил редко, скорее для того, чтобы сосредоточиться. Цель была ясна: найти стариков Тома, передать деньги, побывать на кладбище и отправляться дальше.

Дом родителей Тома выглядел эталоном американского образа жизни. Будто кто-то вырезал из журнала картинку и, по образу и подобию, разбил лужайку перед входом, поставил белоснежный забор, положил на пороге коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать домой».

Баки подошел к двери, позвонил, потом тихонько постучал, а после и вовсе забарабанил в дверь кулаком, думая, что, возможно, у стариков плохо со слухом или они крепко спят.

— Молодой человек! 

Баки обернулся и увидел женщину. _Около пятидесяти, пять футов, четыре дюйма, припадает на правую ногу; уровень опасности — 0._ Она смерила его изучающим взглядом:

— Вы к кому?

— К Тернерам, — ответил он, чувствуя себя неуютно. Почему-то сразу вспомнилось, что он не брился пару дней, да и в душ не мешало бы сходить.

— К Маргарет или к Биллу? — продолжила женщина допрос, переведя взгляд на кроссовки Баки, шнурки которых он не завязывал, а просто заправлял.

— К обоим. Не подскажете, они дома?

— Были с полгода назад. Сначала господь прибрал Маргарет, а потом, после ее смерти и похорон внука, и старый Билл концы отдал.

Внуком звался Том. Родители сослуживцев Баки старели, а они не менялись, и от этого у семей могли появиться проблемы. Да и у всех участников проекта «Зимний Солдат» тоже. Так и повелось, что для обывателей сначала они были сыновьями, затем поздними детьми, племянниками, ну а потом — внуками. Те из них, у которых были родители. Баки, например, как ушел в армию, так никого из своих больше никогда и не видел.

— Похоронили их рядом с внуком, возле самой реки. А вы сами кто будете?

— Друг Тома.

— Задержитесь у нас? У заправки есть отличный мотель, можно снять номер.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Баки, думая о деньгах, которые лежали в кармане сумки, туго свернутые в рулик. — Повидаюсь с Томом и поеду дальше.

— Счастливого пути, — ответила женщина.

Баки нашел городское кладбище сразу. Видно, что новое, но могилы еще не стали обезличенными белыми прямоугольниками, как это было в больших городах. Он поздоровался со смотрителем, и тот, указав дорогу, снова заперся в сторожке.

Казалось, что кто-то идет следом, наблюдает из-за надгробий, хрустит пожухлой осенней листвой. Баки мысленно успокоил себя, приговаривая, что никуда тут не денешься от давящей на уши непривычной тишины, от мрачности и от мыслей о том, что он идет к Тому, так и не выполнив обещание.

— Привет, дружище, — шепнул он, остановившись у невысокого скромного памятника. — Вот и свиделись. Я не успел, прости, твои умерли, пока добирался. Но я задержусь тут, ты ведь не пошлешь меня, как обычно? «Иди на хер, Баки Барнс, поспи часок или выпей». 

Он достал фляжку и сел на влажную траву, зачем-то пригладив ее рукой. Как им только с их суровыми сверхспособностями оставили возможность надираться? Видимо, программа сбоила.

Сколько Баки просидел возле могилы — час, два, больше — время он не засекал. Пил, разговаривал с Томом и, кажется, плакал. Рассказывал о том, как набил морду куратору. И о том, что после инцидента был отправлен на пенсию. 

Баки не знал, жалеет ли он Тома, его родителей, или сожалеет, что нельзя повернуть время вспять. Просто напивался, вот и все дела. А потом он встал, вытер слезы, вылил остатки виски на землю и побрел прочь. Нужно было определиться с ночлегом, найти отель и снять номер, потому что с утра Баки собирался заняться могилами семьи Тернер: поправить ограды, договориться о памятниках. Том любил деревья, так, может, стоит посадить ему дерево. Небольшое, но обязательно с густой листвой. 

Он задумался и свернул куда-то не туда. Тропинка пошла вниз по холму, Баки пожал плечами: раз тропинка есть — она куда-нибудь да выведет. Трава скользила под подошвами, немного покачивало от выпитого, а потом из кроссовка выправился шнурок, Баки на него наступил, рухнул всем своим немалым весом и покатился вниз.

_Незнакомые запахи, шорохи, звуки. Это засада?_  
Пахнет хвоей, костром и еще чем-то неуловимо знакомым, но забытым. Голосов нет. Он лежит на чем-то твердом — спина затекла.

Баки осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Немного, чтобы осмотреться сквозь ресницы. Мозг привычно отмечал: помещение небольшое, окно, стол, с придвинутым к нему табуретом, камин, возле него стул, на спинке которого висят его куртка и штаны. Рядом — кроссовки, а на столе стоит сумка. Прекрасно.

Резко поднявшись, Баки не то что в боевую стойку встать не сумел, он и на ногах-то еле удержался. Голова гудела, болело плечо, колено не сгибалось. Он что, попал в плен и его пытали? Но руки свободны, а рядом с сумкой стоит большая кружка с чем-то белым. Баки подхромал к столу, обмакнул палец и поднес к носу оставшуюся на нем жидкость, а потом осторожно лизнул. Молоко. Да какого дьявола тут происходит?

Кое-как натянув одежду, Баки подошел к окну. За окном… за окном был день и шагах в ста бурлила река. Если бы не неопределенность ситуации, он бы так и стоял, глядя на воду и на лес, что шумел на том берегу. Идеально. Так, как всегда хотелось. Баки потер висок и ойкнул, нащупав пальцами огромную шишку. Боль отрезвила, напомнила, что за дверью этого странного идеального дома его может ждать что угодно. Например, пара-тройка среднестатических гражданских, которые его сюда притащили. Он подошел к двери и резко ее распахнул.

За дверью могли были быть элитные войска, вооруженные до зубов солдаты и офицеры, танки, инопланетные чудовища, кипящая лава. Сержант Баки Барнс был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что увидел. Пустой двор, заросший травой, справа от двери навес с аккуратно сложенными под ним дровами, какое-то дерево и дорожка, вымощенная камнем. «Кто я такой, чтобы не принять приглашение, — подумал Баки, ступая на нее. — Вперед, сержант».

Он шел недолго, хотя и трудно. Нога болела все больше, каждый шаг отзывался гулким ритмом пульса в виске. Регенерация уже шла полным ходом, но не настолько быстро, чтобы ушибы перестали причинять неудобство. Баки гадал, что же встретит его там, за скудным леском, в который он свернул минут пятнадцать назад, и остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел старую невысокую церковь. Приплыли, подумал он.

Баки Барнс и Бог встречались редко. Они ходили по разным дорогам, им просто негде было встретиться. Баки вошел в распахнутые двери и увидел несколько скамей, крест на стене, а затем и исповедальню. Когда ты в последний раз исповедовался, сержант? Кажется, в школе? Нет, тебе и тогда было не до того.

Пахло горящими свечами, старой тканью, пылью и немного — деревом. Свечи — их запах витал в воздухе домика, в котором Баки проснулся, значит тот, кто здесь работает… служит, и был его гостеприимным хозяином.

Баки скользнул в темноту исповедальни, надеясь посидеть в тишине и привести в порядок мысли. Заслонка в перегородке приоткрылась и послышалось тихое:

— Слушаю тебя, сын мой.

Как Баки удержался и не пробил решетку ударом кулака, он и не понял. В мозгу быстро промелькнула мысль, что будь он нервным ублюдком, пришлось бы сейчас изворачиваться и прятать тело священника. То, что обладателем немного хрипловатого голоса был священник, Баки не сомневался ни минуты.  
— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я грешен, — просипел он, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

— Когда ты в последний раз исповедовался?

— Никогда, — резко ответил Баки, вставая. — М-да, идиотская была идея.

Он вышел из исповедальни и глубоко вдохнул, да так и застыл. Перед ним стоял молодой парень: шесть и два фута роста, не меньше, светлые волосы, крепкая фигура, скрытая дзимаррой.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Баки пару раз моргнул, потом выдохнул и отступил на шаг.

— Вашими молитвами, — ответил он.

Хамить было вовсе не обязательно, но подобающие случаю слова потерялись, сгинули, потому что этот парень выправкой походил на солдата или оперативника. Да он на кого угодно был похож, только не на служителя церкви. Широченные плечи, узкая  
талия, священников что, теперь готовят в школе спецназа? Недаром ходили слухи, что есть где-то специальное подразделение, состоящее из таких вот парней, отринувших от себя все земное. С именем господа на устах убивать проще.

Баки передернул плечами — куда-то не туда завели его мысли. Это всего лишь крошечная церквушка, а парень всего лишь местный священник.

— Я нашел вас в низине возле кладбища. Вы потеряли сознание — ударились головой, но, смотрю, вам уже лучше?

— Спасибо… э-э…

— Отец Стивен.

— Баки Барнс. Спасибо… черт… то есть, мне называть вас отцом?

— Можно просто Стивеном.

— Слава яйцам. Господи, что я несу.

Баки развернулся на месте и быстро вышел. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что, черт его раздери, залип на ресницы отца Стивена. Ничего такого, но у мужика не должно быть таких ресниц, это противозаконно.

— Откуда вы пришли, Баки?

Отец Стивен стоял за его спиной, Баки лопатками чувствовал изучающий взгляд. Имеет право, подумал он.

— Это так важно?

— Вы ударились головой при падении и у вас травмы плечевого и коленного суставов. Вам есть где остановиться?

Отец Стивен молча и неправдоподобно благодушно ждал, глядя на кроссовки Баки; шнурок снова болтался по земле. Баки почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться.

— Сниму номер в отеле.

— Дела в Уэйзере?

— Вы задаете много вопросов, святой отец, — процедил Баки. Все это напоминало гребаный допрос. — На вашем кладбище похоронен мой друг и вся его семья. Я обещал позаботиться о них, но не успел. Придется отдавать долги посмертно.

— Угостить вас парным молоком? У меня есть свежий хлеб, хотите?

— С чего такая доброта?

— А почему бы и нет? Вы — путник, я — хозяин дома, простые правила приличия.

Баки улыбнулся против воли, отец Стивен гостеприимно махнул рукой, и они пошли мимо церкви по коротко стриженой лужайке, завернули за восточную стену и оказались прямо перед входом в небольшой аккуратный дом. Слева от дома был разбит миниатюрный огород, на котором паслись коза и овца. 

— Гребаная пастораль, — не выдержал Баки, глядя на овцу, ласково боднувшую в бок козу. — Ваша жена, должно быть, счастлива, что живет в таком славном месте?

— Я не женат. — Отец Стивен распахнул дверь и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Подою козу и приду, располагайтесь.

— Вы сделаете что?

— Молоко в козе, сын мой, — сказал Стивен, подняв указательный палец. — Нужно его добыть.

— Ни за что не пропущу это зрелище. — Баки решительно закрыл дверь. — Я многое повидал, святой отец, но как доят козу — не видел ни разу.

— Тогда идем, явлю взору твоему маленькое чудо.

«Мы перешли на «ты», — подумал Баки, идя за священником. В самом деле, ему явно не больше тридцати, и пусть у парня сан и все такое, но выкать и называть его отцом — увольте.

Отец Стивен перешагнул через невысокую изгородь, поддернув полы дзимарры, и Баки еле сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться — такое потешное зрелище представлял собой священнослужитель, задравший одеяние до середины бедер. Он подошел к овце, отогнал ее от козы, притянул к себе накрытое крышкой ведро, стоявшее возле ограды, и присел на низкую табуретку. Коза оглянулась, переступила ногами и шагнула в сторону.

— Стоять, овца! — прикрикнул Стивен. — Стоять и ждать, пока тебя подоят. — Он закатал рукава, примерился и поставил под козу ведро.

— Святой отец, — осторожно начал Баки, — если ты не в курсе, так это коза.

Стивен смерил его взглядом и пояснил:

— Мою козу зовут Овца, а овцу…

— Коза. — Баки ничуть не удивился, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок.  
Действительно, не называть же овечку Мэри или Долли.

— Когда прихожанин подарил мне козу, я хотел вернуть ее обратно. Представь, я только провел первую службу, только решил задержаться в этом приходе, как тут же начал обрастать имуществом. Потом мне привели овцу. — Святой отец, согнувшись между раздвинутыми коленями, сноровисто доил козу, пока та, задумчиво глядя вдаль, жевала сорванный огурец. — Еще мне попытались навязать поросенка, но я отбился.

— Стивен.

— Будь добр, вне церкви зови меня Стив.

— Стив, а как тебя угораздило стать священником? — Баки понимал, что задавать подобные вопросы человеку, которого знаешь полчаса некорректно, но святой отец подобрал его, раздел, обработал раны. Можно сказать, что он-то познакомился с Баки еще вчера.

— С детства мечтал. Кто-то мечтает о карьере, я же о тишине и покое. Покоя не досталось — пошел в армию капелланом.

— То-то я смотрю, что для священника ты слишком… слишком, — неопределенно закончил фразу Баки.

Подоив козу, Стив передал Баки ведро, сорвал еще один огурец и кинул его овце. Та проблеяла что-то и потрусила к козе. Идиллия.

Войдя в дом, Стив извинился и пропал минут на пять. Баки немного удивился: его оставили одного, а ведь он мог оказаться маньяком, убийцей, да просто вором. Или собой, тем, кем он был. 

Зато появилось время осмотреться. Большая светлая комната, служившая Стиву гостиной, была обставлена минимумом мебели. Чистый пол из строганных досок, белоснежные занавески. Чистюля, подумал Баки, вспоминая, как они с Томом, матерясь, драили казарму. Может, к святому отцу приходит кто-то из прихожанок, хотя, вряд ли. А потом Баки обернулся и увидел на стене щит. Настоящий щит, раскрашенный в три цвета. И щит не был центральным экспонатом коллекции оружия, на стене висел только он, даже меча рядом не было. Баки настолько удивился, что подошел поближе и провел пальцем по металлической поверхности.

— Сослуживцы подарили.

Баки резко обернулся на голос. Стив переоделся: джинсы, рубашка в крупную клетку, мокасины. Он выглядел… здорово он выглядел.

«На хрена я все это замечаю, — подумал Баки. — Да носи он хоть юбку, какое мне дело».

И тут же осадил себя, потому что как раз ему дело было. Стив ему нравился, вопреки тому, что был недосягаем.

«Не запасть бы на священника, проще козу полюбить, честное слово».

Стив подошел, снял щит со стены и протянул Баки.

— Хорошие крепления, — похвалил тот, дивясь легкости щита.

— Хороший протез, — беззастенчиво уставившись на левую руку Баки, улыбнулся Стив.

— Потерял руку во время миссии, армия подарила мне новую.

— Где служил?

— В 107 пехотном, — машинально ответил Баки. Он всем так отвечал. Гражданским было без разницы, а свои понимали намек: если кто-то называл давно расформированный полк, значит он не хотел, чтобы лезли с дальнейшими расспросами. Вообще-то, любому другому Баки уже бы в морду дал за интерес к своему протезу просто потому, что невежливо так открыто говорить об увечьях, пусть даже не доставляющих неприятностей. Но Стив не был любым другим.

— Мой отец служил там, — тихо сказал Стив. 

На мгновение в памяти Баки мелькнули сороковые, черно-белая кинохроника — война, Проект. Отец Стива? Но полк расформировали к пятидесятым, сколько же Стиву лет? Баки открыл рот спросить, но Стив уже переключил все свое внимание на мягкий хлеб, который прогибался под ножом, и на молоко, которое следовало перелить из ведра в кувшин. 

— Присаживайся, — предложил он.

— Давай я хлеб порежу. — Баки потянулся к бедру, где всегда висели ножны. Ножи остались в доме у реки; и когда он только успел так расслабиться?

— Лучше молоко перелей. — Стив подвинул кувшин к раковине. — Терпеть не могу целиться жидкостью из большого в малое.

Баки хмыкнул: а кто любит.

Он натянул на горлышко кувшина марлю — Стив сказал, что так нужно, и осторожно наклонил ведро.

Сержант Барнс мог попасть из снайперской винтовки белке в глаз с расстояния в две тысячи ярдов. Сержант Барнс мог разминировать сложнейшие электронные взрывные устройства. Сержант Барнс мог…

Молоко полилось широкой струей, смыло накинутую на горлышко кувшина марлю и, хлюпнув в дно раковины, обрызгало сержанта Барнса. Его лицо, шею, футболку.

Стив хрюкал. Именно так Баки охарактеризовал звук, которым давился святой отец.

— Нехорошо, Стивен. Нехорошо, — укоризненно сказал Баки, стирая с лица жирное молоко.

— Я тебе дам рубашку — переоденешься?

— Слушай, мне ужасно неловко просить, но можно я воспользуюсь твоим душем? — Баки было неудобно, но до переселения в номер отеля нужно было еще дожить, а сейчас он собирался сесть за один стол с чистюлей, у которого даже цветочные горшки на подоконнике сверкали как облизанные.

— Никаких церемоний. Мы же бывшие солдаты, должны делиться, разве нет?

Стив проводил его до ванной, кинул полотенце и ушел.

Баки с удовольствием снял надоевшие, пахнущие сыростью шмотки и встал под душ. Вдруг заболела голова, и он вспомнил, что вообще-то ранен. Был. Беглый осмотр показал, что нога почти в норме, шишка стала заметно меньше, значит, после обеда нужно поблагодарить Стива за гостеприимство и уматывать в отель. Потом можно узнать, как сделать пожертвование церкви и анонимно передать некую сумму денег. Почему-то Баки был уверен, что Стив не возьмет от него ни цента.

Стоя под струями, Баки расслабился, и в его голову хлынули мысли. Стив ему понравился. Стив ему очень понравился. А потом Баки представил глаза святого отца после того, как бывший сержант донесет до него, что он является предметом греховной страсти — и досадливо хмыкнул. Это все спермотоксикоз, трахаться нужно чаще. 

— Под дверью на стуле чистая одежда! — раздался крик Стива. — В синем стакане новая бритва!

— Спасибо! — крикнул в ответ Баки. Он посмотрел в зеркало — побриться и правда не мешало.

Двухдневная щетина сдалась под лезвием безопасной бритвы, волосы пахли травяным шампунем, кожа перестала зудеть, отмытая до скрипа. Баки приоткрыл дверь и сгреб приготовленные Стивом вещи.

Рубашка была немного велика в плечах, а вот джинсы слегка давили. Разносятся, решил Баки, выходя из ванной. Он не обулся — когда еще придется походить босиком по деревянному полу. Тот был гладким и теплым, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что хочет присесть на корточки и потрогать половицы.

— Давай к столу, — позвал Стив.

Они пили свежее, чуть теплое молоко, и Барнс мог поклясться, что никогда не любил козье молоко, но вкупе с мягким хлебом и святым отцом, сидящим напротив, это было… странно. 

— Это все как-то... не для меня, — сказал Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Стив удивленно приподнял брови и спросил:

— Почему?

— Слишком все хорошо.

— Пути господни неисповедимы.

— О, да ладно. Не начинай всю эту херню с путями и высшими замыслами. — Баки поморщился. Кажется, он снова хамит.

— Не хочу тебя учить, наставлять. — Стив налил себе еще молока и качнул кувшином в сторону Баки. Тот подставил кружку. — Так ты собираешься номер в отеле снимать?

— Ну да, у меня в Уэйзере никого нет.

— Можешь остановиться в лодочном сарае, — пожал плечами Стив. — Он все равно пустует, а так ты за ним приглядишь.

— Святой отец, вы только что разделили со мной хлеб, а теперь предлагаете и кров?

— Могу себе это позволить. Лодочный сарай потому и называется сараем, что его нужно долго приводить в порядок. А тебе вечерами заняться будет нечем, разве что в номере отеля сериалы смотреть. «Перри Мэйсона», например.

Баки усмехнулся старомодному выбору Стива. Он помнил этот сериал еще с… шестидесятых. Стив потянулся и закинул руки за голову. Баки опустил глаза: слишком уж соблазнительно стал выглядеть святой отец. Хотелось подойти и провести ладонями по его груди, задеть пальцами шею, погладить... Видимо, козье молоко и суперсолдатская сыворотка несовместимы. Сделав такой вывод, Баки налил себе еще. Пропадать, так сытым.

— Так что? — Стив пододвинул к себе хлеб. — Согласен?

Скорее всего, ушиб головы спровоцировал легкое помешательство. Как еще объяснить то, что Баки кивнул и выдал бодрое «огромное спасибо!»

Баки ушел из дома Стива с сумкой, в которой булькал кувшин с остатками молока. Гостеприимный хозяин и слушать ничего не захотел; на все блеяния типа «я схожу в магазин, у меня есть деньги» и «ты хочешь, чтобы у меня было расстройство желудка?», он еще и половину оставшегося хлеба туда уложил, мол, пока ты в магазин соберешься, сто раз есть захочешь, а мне прихожане еще принесут. Также Баки узнал, что в навесном шкафу можно разжиться консервами.

Дойдя до лодочного сарая, Баки в первый раз хорошенько осмотрелся. Он мог по памяти восстановить все камни, пригодные для засады, расположение деревьев, в кроне которых можно было бы затаиться снайперу, высоту порога, пологость крыши, но красоту самого места оценил только сейчас. Что-то отпускало его в этой тишине. Становилось спокойно, легко, как будто не было грязи и крови, криков, смертей.  
Нельзя позволять себе настолько расслабляться, нельзя пускать в себя покой этого места. Кто знает, вдруг именно сегодня руководство проекта решит вернуть свое имущество и пошлет за Зимним Солдатом подразделение, батальон, армию.

Умирать не хотелось.

Прикрыв дверь, Баки сразу пошел к окну. Река никуда не делась, она не пригрезилась и не приснилась. Глядя на воду, бурлящую возле небольшого порога, Баки дал себе слово, что завтра найдет лодку. Это ведь лодочный сарай?

Он вытянулся на кровати, раскинув руки. День прошел впустую, если считать пустым знакомство с отцом Стивеном и его хозяйством. Овца и Коза, неужели это все его домочадцы?

Баки перевернулся на живот и уложил голову на согнутые руки. Сон не шел, было еще слишком рано, даже темнеть не начало, но сыворотка бурлила в крови, устраняя остатки повреждений и действуя на организм весьма и весьма странно.

Стив. 

Баки закрыл глаза.

Интересно, как часто капеллану Стивену признавались в своих чувствах солдаты? В ГИДРЕ не водились капелланы, и Баки не знал, как оно бывало, но он представил себе, как пришел бы к святому отцу и попросил уединения, чтобы покаяться. Не о тех, кого он убивал, нет — то была его работа, да и Стив сказал, что добровольно пошел в армию, значит, он его понимает, значит, не за что просить прощения. А вот за то, как крепко стоит на капеллана, сержант Барнс бы покаялся. Даже сейчас он понимал, что это все неправильно, что хотеть раздеть и завалить человека, осознанно ушедшего от всего этого, — грешно. Но как хотелось.

Баки со стоном обнял подушку и вжался бедрами в матрас. Теплая волна прокатилась по телу, даже на протезе пластины пришли в движение. Баки просунул руку в штаны, сложил ладонь лодочкой, представляя, что это нерешительный Стив гладит его. В том, что Стив девственник Баки, конечно, сомневался, но то, что у святого отца было не так много опыта — в это он поверить мог. Баки бы действовал жестко, ему и хотелось поскорее разрядиться, чтобы перед глазами перестали мелькать кадры со Стивом в разных позах. Ему не нравилось чувствовать это позабытое удушливое нечто — стыд. Но вместе с тем его заполняло такое удовольствие от мыслей, какие вещи он мог бы делать со Стивом, каким бы тот был в его постели. Нежным, осторожным. Поэтому Баки и мучил себя, двигаясь медленно. Ладонь в штанах стала мокрой, между пальцами просачивалась смазка; живот, грудь и лоб покрылись испариной. Баки больше не стонал, его тяжелое дыхание терялось в подушке Стива, пропахшей каминной гарью и травами. Баки задыхался. Он зло перевернулся на спину, кое-как сдернул под задницу слишком узкие для него джинсы и с наслаждением сдавил член под головкой. Задвигал быстро рукой по скользкому, затаив дыхание, пока голова не начала отключаться. Кончил остро, оргазм как вспышкой прокатился по телу, вырубив на секунду. Баки обмяк на матрасе, лениво массируя член, радовался, что успел поймать сперму в кулак и не заляпать одежду Стива. Пластины на протезе жили своей жизнью, переваривая эндорфиновый всплеск своего носителя.

За окном стемнело. Баки разрешил себе немного полежать, прислушиваясь к шуму реки, а потом надо будет встать, растопить камин и прогреть к ночи сарай. А уже завтра — дела.

За долгие годы службы Баки привык просыпаться моментально. Сон был полезным ресурсом, который требовалось использовать на полную и, открыв глаза, быть готовым ко всему. Так и сейчас: Баки проснулся от ощущения постороннего присутствия. В комнате никого не было, но там, за дверью стоял человек и готовился войти.

Неслышно скатившись с кровати, Баки подошел к столу и взял наизготовку один из ножей.

— Доброе утро, сын мой! — раздалось из-за двери.

— Доброе, святой отец, — раздраженно кинул Баки и подумал, что он-таки нервный ублюдок. Был бы это Том или кто-то из сослуживцев, он бы уже проводил удушение со словами «доброе утро, козлина».

— Можно войти?

— Это твой сарай, Стив.

Баки спрятал нож в карман сумки, пригладил волосы и зашипел, потому что часть их случайно затянуло между пластин руки. Стив вошел, хмыкнул и приказал:  
— Не двигайся, помогу.

Он осторожно выпутал, казалось бы, намертво застрявшую прядь и пропустил ее между пальцами. 

Баки решил, что к вечеру выучит молитву-другую, потому что перед его мысленным взором вдруг возник ад: отделение для бывших солдат, посередине которого стоял котел с надписью «Баки Барнс. Вожделел священника, мудак».

— Тебе не нужно быть в церкви? — отламывая кусок вчерашнего хлеба, спросил Баки. Прятаться за едой было просто: откусил, опустил глаза, прожевал.

— Позже, сейчас я свободен. Пойдем, покажу тебе причал.

Они вышли из дома, Баки продолжал жевать на ходу, думая свою вчерашнюю мысль, что раз тут и причал есть, значит, лодка точно должна быть.

— Смотри! — Стив указал куда-то вдаль, потом рванул в сарай и вернулся с огромным багром. — Дерево по течению, Баки. Помогай!

Баки был рад помочь, но он понятия не имел, что нужно делать.

— Я поймаю дерево, подтяну, цепляй его вторым багром.

— Где второй багор?

— Под кроватью.

Багор нашелся там, куда указал Стив, а дальше все превратилось в гребаное сражение. Огромный ствол дерева крутило, швыряло возле речного порога, Стив что-то кричал, но Баки уже охватил азарт. Он ждал, когда ствол окажется возле берега, и старался не попадать Стиву под руки. Тот махал багром будто прутиком и производил впечатление свихнувшейся ветряной мельницы.

— Давай! — крикнул Стив, Баки вонзил багор в жесткую намокшую древесину, и они вместе вытянули добычу на берег.

— Стивен, — утирая пот со лба, начал Баки. — У тебя в доме плохо с газом? Нет микроволновки? Зачем тебе это бревно?

— Живой огонь, — лаконично ответил Стив, расстегивая рубашку. Надпись на персональном адском котле Баки Барнса засияла сверхновой.

— Купить дрова слабо?

— Добывать интереснее.

— Ты, может, и на охоту ходишь? Супермаркет от лукавого?

Поймав укоризненный взгляд Стива, Баки нахально улыбнулся. В конце концов, он вчера еще был на положении раненого, а сегодня с самого утра сразился со стихией. Может себе позволить немного поиздеваться.

— Я не убиваю, Баки, — закатывая рукава, сказал Стив. — Больше нет.

Копаться в чужих тайнах отставной сержант не любил, ему своих хватало с головой, поэтому решил съехать со скользкой темы.

— Что делаем дальше?

— Сушим, рубим, разжигаем костер, травим солдатские байки, — улыбнулся Стив. — О, когда это меня угораздило руку разодрать?

Через предплечье Стива, от кисти до локтя, сочилась кровью огромная царапина. Еще немного и ее можно было бы назвать рваной раной.

— У тебя тут аптечка есть?

— Само пройдет. Пошли, отметим славную охоту парой кружек чая.

— Я в магазин заскочу, ужасно хочется сэндвичей.

Стив кивнул, объяснил, как попасть в ближайшую лавку, и зашагал по направлению к церкви.

Небольшой магазин — _угловое расположение, стеклянные витрины, три посетителя, кассир, помощник, черный ход через подсобку, одна огневая точка, сниженная маневренность, отступление по правой стороне_ — был до отказа набит продуктами. Особенно порадовал широкий выбор колбас и мяса, ибо молоко — это хорошо, но мясо для ускоренного метаболизма — святое.

Баки расплатился, прижал к груди пакет с продуктами и подумал, что не мешало бы взять машину на прокат. Бродить пешком надоело. Он спросил продавца, где можно разжиться транспортным средством, и получил путанные объяснения. Нужно было пойти туда, потом свернуть сюда, или сесть в автобус и выйти вон на той остановке. Поблагодарив, Баки с поисками пункта проката решил повременить. В его пакете лежал солидный кусок яблочного пирога, только что испеченного, свежего. Почему-то ему показалось, что Стив должен любить яблочные пироги.

Коза все так же угрюмо жевала огурец, овца щипала траву, в церковь заходили люди, и Баки решил не светиться. Он завернул за угол, постучал в дверь дома и вошел. Стива нигде не было, поэтому, сгрузив продукты на стол, Баки вышел во двор.

Огород святого отца вопил о необходимости прополки, даже овца и коза не могли справиться с сорняками, между которыми, отчаянно сражаясь за жизнь, росли огурцы, томаты и, кажется, пожеванный салат. Баки огляделся и, не увидев поблизости аборигенов, скинул рубашку. Ему ужасно не хотелось ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды, которые обычно вызывал у гражданских протез. Тело требовало физической нагрузки, и Баки начал с того, что немного выправил изгородь. Коза резко подняла голову на звук треснувшего дерева, мекнула, овца дернулась, и Баки попал под перекрестные взгляды животных. Повеяло мистикой: остекленевшие глаза козы живо напомнили о том, что это далеко не ангельские создания. 

Стоически выдержав козий взгляд, Баки занялся сорняками. Он и половины не сделал, как почувствовал, что ему припекло спину. На солнечные ожоги было, в общем-то, наплевать, но преодоление дискомфорта в список дел не входило.

Баки потянулся за рубашкой и понял, что на месте, где он ее кинул, — пусто. Покрутившись вокруг себя, он увидел, как чертово отродье, в лице любимого домашнего животного святого отца, размеренно двигая челюстями, втягивает в рот рукав. Не зря он не доверял Овце, которая коза.

— Считаю до трех, — предупредил Баки. — Потом сношу тебе голову нафиг. Раз…

Коза даже ухом не повела, зато овца подкралась к суперсолдату, снайперу и бывшему оперативнику сержанту Барнсу и боднула его.

— Налицо преступный сговор, — прошипел Баки, пытаясь испепелить животных взглядом. — Я вам не святой отец: пущу на барбекю — вякнуть не успеете.

Он схватил второй рукав и потянул на себя. Взгляд козы стал удивленным, после чего она уперлась. Рубашка протестующе затрещала.

— Джентльмены и парнокопытные, — раздался голос Стива за спиной взмыленного Баки, уставшего от неравной борьбы без нанесения физического ущерба с его стороны. — Что у вас тут происходит?

— Коза жрет твою рубашку, Стивен, — дергая на себя рукав, пояснил Баки. — Так как приказа стрелять на поражение не было, я пытаюсь разрешить конфликт мирным путем. 

— Овца, фу! — рявкнул Стив, после чего коза выплюнула измочаленный рукав, овца боднула Баки под колени, и он с размаха сел на куст томатов.

— Твоим джинсам тоже конец, — поведал он, чувствуя, как напитывается соком ткань. — Я заплачу за одежду, можно мне еще комплект?

— За «заплачу» сейчас отхватишь, я потом замолю грехи. Вставай. — Стив протянул руку, рукав дзимарры задрался, и Баки увидел, что утренняя царапина затянулась, как затянулась бы, поранься он сам.

Стив проследил взгляд Баки и досадливо поморщился.

— Проект? — резко спросил Баки, вставая.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Понимаешь, капеллан. В каком проекте участвовал ты?

— ЩИТ, — ответил Стив. — Нас закрыли. Пойдем обедать.

Баки шел за Стивом, переваривая новость. Святой отец оказался не таким уж и простым: не только служителем культа, затянутым в дзимарру, но и участником проекта ЩИТ. Он — военный капеллан, тот, кто отпускал грехи раненым, закрывал глаза умершим. Стив точно прошел не одну войну — вряд ли служба в ЩИТе отличалась от подготовки в ГИДРЕ. Не козу же доить его там учили.

С одной стороны, неплохо было бы быть начеку. С другой стороны, хоть убей, но Баки не мог думать о том, чтобы ударить Стива.

Стив открыл холодильник, достал кусок ветчины и протянул Баки нож. Лезвием к себе — рукояткой к нему. Баки взял нож и повернулся к Стиву спиной, снимая со стены висящую на гвозде разделочную доску. Когда он обернулся, Стива уже не было — ушел переодеваться.

Еще не мир, но перемирие. Они оба не хотели больше воевать.

Баки собирал сэндвичи, а Стив профессионально чистил картофель, снимая с клубня длинную спираль кожуры.

— Гауптвахты? — хмуро ухмыльнулся Баки, нарезая ветчину.

— Всякое бывало. — Очищенный клубень полетел в кастрюлю с водой, Стив взял следующий. — Думаешь, я не заметил, что твои ушибы тоже зажили с рекордной скоростью? Твой проект?

— «Зимний Солдат». — Баки отправил в рот пластинку ветчины. — Хочешь? — спросил он Стива, и тот кивнул. 

— Сколько вас было? Твой друг, могила которого на нашем кладбище, тоже участвовал?

— Нас было шестеро. Выжил только я.

— Не рассказывай, если не хочешь. Нас было больше. Я ведь в детстве постоянно болел, был тощим астматиком, думал, стану священником, освобожу от себя мать. — Стив пожал плечами. — Так и получилось: семинария, потом армия — мечтал сражаться за свою страну. А однажды в часть пришел док, увидел, как я захожусь от кашля, и предложил мне панацею от всех моих болезней.

— Сыворотку.

Баки попытался представить Стива коротышкой-задохликом, но у него не вышло. Слишком не вязался его теперешний образ с образом болезненного мальчишки.

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Думаю, не мне тебе рассказывать, как это было. Потом снова армия, война, взрывы, кровь. Насмотрелся я всякого. Сколько нас было в проекте ЩИТ, я не знаю, но больше шести. А что произошло с тобой, с вами?

— Я солдат, мне приказали — я лег под капельницу, потом не помню, очнулся от боли. Все мы очнулись от этого, катались по койкам, орали, некоторых тошнило, а потом вдруг резко отпустило. Мы выжили после эксперимента, а вот все последующие…

— ЩИТ закрыли по той же причине. А твой друг?

— Попали в засаду. Стандартная операция: зайти, спасти заложников, выйти. Потом взрыв, попер противник… — Баки замер, вспоминая, в очередной раз прокручивая ситуацию. — Мы облажались. Куратор сказал, что это было проверкой на прочность.

— Они угробили ценное оборудование?

— Это ты о нас?

Стив только зло улыбнулся, Баки вернул ему улыбку. Не такие уж они и разные.

— Думаю, куратор был уверен на сто процентов, что мы выкарабкаемся. Не учел, что я положу все силы, чтобы Тома вытащить, и ребята не бросят заложников. Я прикрывался протезом, а вот у остальных такой крутой штуки не было. Ты бы видел дыры в их бронежилетах... не хочу больше об этом. — Баки вонзил нож в столешницу, потом виновато взглянул на Стива, но тот и бровью не повел. Как будто это нормально и вписывается в рамки. — А потом с куратором случился инцидент, и меня отправили в отставку.

— Жив хоть? Куратор?

— Да что этой гниде сделается. Ну а ты как из армии свалил?

Очередной клубень улетел в кастрюлю, Стив выбрал следующий и начал его чистить.

— Я просто ушел.

— Как? Собрал вещички и уехал?

— Можно и так сказать. Вон ту штуку, — Стив качнул головой в сторону трехцветного шита, что висел на стене, — мне подарили сослуживцы. Когда я только начал службу армейским капелланом, ребята в шутку звали меня Честью и Совестью полка. Издевались. Ну а потом, когда время прошло, стали звать Капитаном Америкой. Говорили, что с меня можно персонажа комикса рисовать, такой я огромный, сильный и порядочный.

— Стив. — Баки вытянулся по стойке смирно. — Раз ты капитан, я должен отдать тебе честь, как старшему по званию?

И прикусил язык, потому что был готов отдать честь святому отцу прямо сейчас, такой у него стал растерянный взгляд. Сальные армейские шуточки наверняка не миновали ушей капеллана.

— Мы ведь не в армии, — усмехнулся он… и промазал мимо кастрюли. Очищенный клубень звучно шлепнулся на пол и покатился к стене. — Хватит зубоскалить, я за разговорами картошки начистил — на роту хватит.

— А сюда ты как попал? — Баки решил узнать все, что можно. Когда еще их разведет на откровенность.

— Люди из проекта направили, — Стив подобрал упавшую картофелину и протер тряпкой пол. — Так они знают, где меня искать.

Баки кивнул. Наверняка их создатели позаботились о том, чтобы ценное оборудование не шлялось бесконтрольно по стране.

— Завтра хочу взять машину на прокат. — Баки закончил собирать сэндвичи и принялся за мясо. Подумал, что даже отбивать не будет, просто кинет на сковороду. — Нужно найти кого-то, кто возьмется поправить ограду и сделает памятник.

— Я скажу к кому тебе обратиться.

— Еще хочу купить саженец, Том любил деревья. Иногда мы сутками торчали среди веток, вычисляя цель.

— Зачем покупать? — Стив удивленно вскинул брови. — Лес рядом — выкопай и пересади.

— Я могу только с корнем выдернуть его из земли. — Баки демонстративно разжал и сжал в кулак пальцы протеза. — На этом мои познания в пересадке лесных деревьев заканчиваются.

— Не брошу же я тебя в беде, это не по-божески, — улыбнулся Стив. — Вместе сходим. Ты выберешь дерево, а я расскажу, что делать дальше.

Баки поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за много-много лет обедает как дома. Не перекусывает на бегу, не сидит в армейской столовой, а ест спокойно, как будто он нормальный человек.

Стив прочел перед обедом молитву, поблагодарив господа за его дары, на что Баки хмыкнул: «Отечественного производителя похвали». Стив нахмурился, а потом пришло время яблочного пирога, и в доме снова воцарился покой и мир. Судя по восторженным комментариям, святого отца можно было приманить на пирог, как мышь на сыр.

— Кто моет посуду? — спросил Стив, разливая по кружкам молоко.

— Ты, — безапелляционно заявил Баки. — У меня дел куча, завтра на кухню заступлю.

И подумал, что только что не просто напросился на завтрашний обед, а поставил Стива перед фактом, что есть они будут вместе, за одним столом. Стало неловко, но Стив улыбнулся: 

— Сварим суп? 

Баки кивнул: суп так суп.

Он дождался автобуса и проехал пару остановок, привычно сканируя каждого пассажира, пока водитель — Баки дал ему уровень опасности 3, углядев под коротким рукавом рубашки знакомую татуировку — любезно не предупредил, что ему пора выходить.

На стоянке перед пунктом проката Баки увидел несколько машин, сразу облюбовал форд пикап, внес залог и сел за руль, настроив бортовой приемник на волну, где звучала хорошая музыка, изредка прерываемая новостями. Он решил, что больше никуда не поедет; нужно было привести в порядок мысли, вещи, оружие.

Перед сегодняшним обедом Стив снова пустил его в душ и выдал очередные джинсы и футболку. Баки подумал, что нужно заехать в магазин, чтобы купить одежду на смену, но футболка пахла стиральным порошком, которым пахли все вещи святого отца. Это было приятно. «Буду уезжать — верну», — решил он, поворачивая в замке зажигания ключ. Мотор тихо заурчал, и Баки мягко вдавил педаль газа.

Добравшись до лодочного сарая, он первым делом пошел посмотреть на «улов». Ствол дерева, что они выволокли на берег, преграждал путь к пирсу и лежал поперек тропы. Река, лес, лодочный сарай и даже бревно производили странное впечатление, как будто кто-то взял и переселил Баки в рассказы Джека Лондона, сделав его в одночасье частью всего этого мира. Баки понял, что хочет тут задержаться. Не только из-за Стива, но и потому что ему нравится Уэйзер, нравится берег реки, нравится все, что с ним происходит.  
Он зашел в дом, посмотрел на стул, на котором лежали его вещи, и решил, что как только они со Стивом справятся с бревном, он устроит стирку. Оружие особого внимания не требовало, со дня увольнения так и пролежало, закутанное в камуфляж, — ножи и нежно любимые Кольт и Беретта — это не привычный набор Зимнего Солдата, так что с домашними хлопотами Баки справился быстро. Разложив все по местам, он с удовольствием потянулся и рухнул на кровать. Спать не хотелось, Баки просто наслаждался тем, что теперь можно лечь, когда хочешь, и сколько хочешь валяться, ничего не делая. Это было чертовски непривычно.

Весь следующий день Баки провел за рулем. Стив дал ему пару адресов, и он договаривался, смотрел эскизы памятников, перекусывал в местных забегаловках, мечтая скорее попасть домой, к Стиву.

Обед получился быстрым, хотя суп вышел вкусным. Они вдвоем колдовали над кастрюлей и сковородой, спорили о приправах, потом о том, нужно ли вылавливать и резать мясо или стоит просто вывалить его на тарелку куском и разделить по справедливости. Баки, выполняя обещание, помыл посуду и снова сел за руль.

В лодочный сарай он вернулся почти затемно. Беседа с кладбищенским сторожем в попытках выяснить, с кем можно договориться, чтобы за могилами Тома и его родителей присмотрели, заняла практически весь оставшийся день. Сторож провел рекламную кампанию и обставил всех возможных конкурентов, пообещав за небольшую плату сделать все, что в его силах. Баки согласился. Он зверски устал, проголодался, но к Стиву не поехал.

Под навесом возле сарая лежали аккуратно сложенные дрова. Сержант Барнс не разжигал камин лет пятьдесят, просто было негде и незачем, а вот сейчас это действо стало входить в привычку. Он набрал дров и уже через полчаса сидел на полу, глядя на огонь — живой огонь, как сказал Стив.

Баки шел к Стиву. Он понимал, что нельзя вот так без предупреждения свалиться на голову человеку, которого знаешь всего ничего, но терпение никогда не входило в список добродетелей отставного сержанта Барнса. Да и весь список, возьмись кто-то за его составление, начался и закончился бы на умении убивать. Если это добродетель.

Странно, но церковь производила впечатление заброшенной. Баки свернул за угол, открыл дверь дома Стива и переступил через порог. Он хотел увидеть спальню святого отца, провести ладонью по покрывалу, скомкать подушку, вжаться в нее лицом и сделать глубокий вдох.

Баки поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в небольшую комнату: зашторенные окна, кровать, крест над изголовьем. Наверное, под подушкой нашлась бы Библия, но чтобы это проверить, нужно было сделать несколько шагов. Ноги будто к полу приросли. Скрипнули ступени, и Баки почувствовал, что Стив стоит за его спиной. Обернуться сил тоже не было.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо. Тихо, пошевелив дыханием волосы на его затылке. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Ладони Стива легли Баки на плечи, скользнули по лопаткам… А потом Стив осторожно подтолкнул его, пошел следом, вел, пока Баки не уперся в край кровати коленями.

— Стив, — позвал он. — Остановись сейчас, потому что я остановиться тебе уже не дам.

Губы у Стива были теплыми, мягкими. Он провел ими по шее Баки, коснулся мочки уха, линии челюсти.

— Разденься, — попросил Стив.

Руки не слушались, как и тело. А еще они дрожали, хотя до этой минуты не дрожали никогда.

Баки опомниться не успел, как оказался на кровати на коленях. У него перед глазами был крест, но это ни капли не помогало. Стив раздел его, прижался со спины. Пуговицы дзимарры царапнули голую кожу, грубая ткань прошлась по ставшей чувствительной спине, будто это не ткань, а мелкая наждачная бумага.

— Так? — спросил Стив, сжав его бока ладонями.

— Как угодно, — выдохнул Баки, широко расставляя колени, хватаясь за спинку кровати.

Стив брал его грубо, сильно, идеально. Кровать ходила ходуном, скрипели пружины, а Баки стискивал зубы, потому что открой он рот, все демоны Баки Барнса заговорили бы его голосом. Стив молчал тоже.

А потом они оба как с цепи сорвались: Баки развернулся в руках Стива, притянул его к себе, скрестил лодыжки за его спиной и двигался, двигался, двигался. Пока сил не осталось, пока Стив не выгнулся в пояснице, прикусив до крови губу. Пока Баки не кончил, забрызгав спермой свой живот и грудь Стива.

Пока Баки не проснулся.

Он ошалело смотрел в темноту, сердце колотилось в грудной клетке как сумасшедшее, ткань трусов безнадежно промокла. 

Баки встал, шепотом матерясь, снял с себя белье, наскоро вытерся полотенцем и снова рухнул на кровать. Он не хотел думать о своем сне, он его даже вспоминать не хотел. Так живо чувствовались руки Стива на бедрах, так остро хотелось еще, так сильно захлестнула обида на то, что этого никогда не случится.

Баки крутился, сбивая под собой простыню в ком, пытаясь заснуть снова. Над головой на стене маячило распятие из сна. Все время тянуло посмотреть, убедиться, что его нет. Баки снова встал, расправил простыню, взбил подушку и лег набок, подтянув колени к животу. Его мутило. Единственное, о чем он просил, — не видеть больше снов, в которых есть святой отец.

Вот Том бы порадовался, если бы был жив. Он полгода выносил Баки мозги теорией Фрейда. Судя по всему, недотрах у Баки был хроническим и чрезвычайно качественным. Правда, он узнал об этом, когда встретил Стива, раньше мокрые сны Баки не беспокоили. Может быть, в шестнадцать, четырнадцать лет, но не когда ты умудренный опытом снайпер, ушедший на пенсию.

«Однажды спермотоксикоз сведет тебя в могилу», — сказала темнота голосом Тома, и Баки провалился в сон.

Судя по громкому стуку в дверь, святой отец вставал ни свет ни заря.

— Стив, дай поспать, — простонал Баки, пряча голову под подушку.

— Вставай, один я с этим деревом не управлюсь.

Баки повернулся на бок и с удивлением увидел, что Стив наполовину скрылся под его кроватью.

— Мыши, святой отец? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, сражаясь с искушением погладить Стива по спине… и по обтянутому джинсами заду тоже. «Именной котел, Барнс», — напомнил внутренний голос, но его зудение было проигнорировано.

— Под кроватью бензопила, когда за багром лез, не видел? Обрубим мелкие ветви, а потом поиграем в «Дум».

— Багор с краю лежал, зачем мне дальше лезть? Во что поиграем?

— Компьютерная игра, — Стив начал вылезать, но там, под кроватью, что-то застряло, и он звучно стукнулся головой. — Ты что, компьютеров не видел?

— Видел, — ответил Баки, даже не думая вставать. — Базы данных сами себя не взломают, знаешь ли.

— То есть в игры ты не играл.

— Пасьянсы раскладывал, на большее меня не хватало.

Стив вытащил бензопилу и встал в эпичную позу. Баки оценил. 

— В этой игре ты как бы носишься по подвалам и убиваешь монстров. Бензопилой.

— Все как в жизни, — преувеличенно трагично вздохнул Баки. — А священникам-то такое разрешается? Я про «Дум».

— Так, вставай. На столе молоко, завтракай и выходи во двор.

— Играть? — широко улыбнулся Баки.

— Ага, — кивнул ему Стив, помахав бензопилой.

— Слушай, я не многое знаю о заготовке дров впрок, но мне кажется, что мокрые деревья распиливать не стоит, нет?

— Оно почти сухое, только кора промокла. Думаю, рухнуло где-то неподалеку. Повезло.

На траве возле дерева лежал топор, и Баки с удовольствием принялся за мелкие ветви. Можно было произвести впечатление и отломать их руками, но хотелось размяться. Затем Стив закатал рукава, включил пилу и принялся распиливать ствол на аккуратные чурки. Баки посматривал на широкую спину и обтянутые джинсой бедра. Каждый раз, когда Стив приседал, мышцы напрягались. Напрягался и Баки. Летела стружка, застревая в волосах, колкие ветки царапали руки. Чтобы не пялиться слишком уж откровенно, Баки, перекрикивая шум мотора, подшучивал и подбадривал. 

Когда Стив закончил с пилой, они разыграли на пальцах, кому достанется топор, а кто будет носиться с дровами, укладывая их в штабель. Стив выиграл.

Он яро махал топором, делая сильные замахи, а Баки сел подальше на траву, чтобы не попасть под руку. Или чтобы отскакивающие щепки не выбили ему глаз, который сто процентов не регенерируется. Все-таки модифицированные солдаты не крабы, новая клешня не отрастет.

Стив снял рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, и Баки беззастенчиво уставился на его руки. Теперь он понимал, почему Стив тогда сказал про отца и сто седьмой, значит, они действительно могли оказаться ровесниками. Вот почему такой парень подался в религию, поэтому же и тянет его к природе: огород этот, камин, заготовка дров. Баки представил, как было бы это в их молодость, их настоящую молодость.

— Эй, сержант, не спи! — вывел его из оцепенения Стив, подкинув к ногам еще пару поленьев.

— Задумался, — оправдался Баки.

— Да-а, — протянул Стив, выпрямляясь и оглядываясь. — Хорошо тут. — Он потерся лбом о предплечье. Его руки, заметил Баки, повлажнели от пота, светлые волоски блестели на солнце, очерчивая мышцы. Между лопатками и подмышками у Стива тоже было мокро. Баки тяжело сглотнул.

— Как в раю, — прохрипел он, сгребая в охапку наколотое.

Дрова они сложили под навес. Стив сказал, что ему пора на службу, после чего Баки пошел на пирс. Он присел на корточки и опустил в воду правую руку. Вода была холодная, но все равно захотелось искупаться или хотя бы постоять в ней, закатав штанины до колен. А еще Баки решил, что потом, чуть позже, если ветер подует в правильную сторону и ему не придется бежать из Уэйзера, он обязательно соблазнит Стива на рыбалку. Он бы соблазнил святого отца на что-нибудь поинтереснее, да вот только как это сделать? Был бы это нормальный парень, гражданский или военный, Баки бы ни секунды не думал. Отвел бы в кабак, наплел с три короба, а может, рассказал правду, а там сумел бы развести и на быстрый секс в туалете, и на минет. То есть и Стив был нормальным, но его сан к флирту не располагал.

Баки зачерпнул воды и плеснул на лицо. А почему бы не поехать к церкви, подумал он. Стив, уходя, сказал, что будет проводить какой-то обряд. Кажется, литургию. Интересно будет посмотреть на капитана при исполнении.

Баки вынес из сарая свои джинсы и футболку, хорошенько укрепил на берегу толстый прут, сделав что-то вроде удочки, и привязал вещи к ней. Река сама постирает, а если унесет — так тому и быть. Придется плестись в маркет и покупать все новое.

Машину Баки припарковал возле дома Стива, умилился козе, яро жующей остатки салата, овце, помогающей ей с огурцами, и пошел в церковь. Он знал, что Стив будет там не один, но что две первые скамьи в обоих рядах займет разновозрастное семейство, не ожидал. 

Баки устроился на последней скамье, оперся о спинку и сполз как можно ниже. Можно было прикинуться невидимкой, но он почему-то был уверен, что Стив в курсе, кто только что тенью мелькнул возле стены.

Стив читал, а Баки смотрел на него, на то, как он сжимает в руке четки, как дзимарра плотно облегает его плечи, как мягко улыбается он женщине, изредка прикладывающей к глазам носовой платок. Слушал — и не слышал, потому что пришел сюда не за словом божьим, а за тем, чтобы увидеть Стива открытым, уязвимым. Баки не мог сказать, что он полностью понимает, что за человек Стив. Он честный, добрый, сильный, наверняка умеет дружить. Что еще? Хорошо колет дрова и подбирает на дороге раненых пьяных сержантов. Профессионально чистит картофель и доит коз. А ведь Баки умел анализировать, собирать факты, был обучен с первого взгляда вычислять процент угрозы, вот только со Стивом все эти навыки не работали. Потому что думать нужно другой головой, той, которая не в штанах.

Когда служба закончилась и люди покинули церковь, Баки встал и пошел к Стиву. Тот выглядел немного уставшим.

— То, что ты сейчас делал… ты помогал им смириться с потерей?

— И помнить.

— Можешь сделать это для Тома? Я не знаю, как об этом просят, но хочу, чтобы все было правильно.

Стив внимательно на него посмотрел и кивнул:

— Давай тогда завтра, у меня свободное утро.

— От меня что-то требуется? Подписать чек, внести пожертвование?

— Баки, — устало сказал Стив. — Я и за менее глупые слова морду бил. — Он развернулся к распятию и перекрестился.

— Сначала бил — потом молился?

— Иногда молился заранее, когда времени хватало. А потом еще раз…

— Для верности?

Стив закатил глаза, а потом молча указал Баки на дверь.

— Понял, понял, не дурак, — примирительно поднял руки тот, пятясь задом. — Креститься не буду, ты же не обидишься?

— Я — нет, — улыбнулся Стив. — А вот он может.

Баки проследил взглядом жест Стива и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Он давно уже на меня забил.

И вышел за дверь раньше, чем его догнал святой отец.

И вот что странно, уже засыпая на жесткой койке в лодочном сарае, Баки думал, что легко махнул бы лет двадцать на несколько недель такой жизни. Камин, река, лес, неудобная подушка, чужие непривычные запахи и… Стив. Святой отец.

Воистину, чудны дела твои, господи.

Утром Баки вспомнил, что вчера затеял стирку. Ни на что особо не надеясь, он подошел к реке и глянул туда, куда закинул вещи. И бобры не унесли джинсы, чтобы укрепить ими плотину, и рыбы не выкинули на берег футболку, чтобы она не загрязняла чистую воду. Достав одежду, Баки развесил ее на ветвях дерева. Если все будет хорошо, то и белки тоже имущество не тронут.

Он собрал сумку, кинул в нее телефон, который не брал с собой ни разу после прибытия в Уэйзер, и сел в машину. Нужно было договориться с кладбищенским сторожем, чтобы он краем глаза присмотрел за тем, как устанавливают новую ограду. 

Стив встретил его у дверей церкви уже полностью собранным.

Баки припарковал машину возле ворот кладбища, и они со Стивом пошли по тропинке, туда, где покоилась вся семья Тома.

— Я читал по ним литургию, — сказал Стив, подходя к ограде.

— Но еще раз не помешает? — серьезно спросил Баки, потому что действительно не знал, что и как делается.

— Нет, — ответил Стив.

Он встал перед надгробием Тома и опустил голову. Баки вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочет ни видеть, ни слышать, как Стив будет проводить обряд. До сих пор все ощущалось так, будто Том переехал, и он все еще может быть рядом и знать, о чем Баки с ним говорит. Бредово, конечно, но так уж было. А сейчас Баки отчетливо понял, что услышь он плавный тихий речитатив Стива, Том уйдет навсегда. И пока Стив не начал, он кашлянул, привлекая внимание:

— Отлучусь на время, я тебе не нужен?

— Нужен, — серьезно ответил Стив. У Баки сердце удар пропустило, такой у него был голос. — Это важно и для тебя.

— Скоро вернусь.

Наверное, это было очень невежливо — оставлять Стива одного, но Баки оставил и пошел к кладбищенскому сторожу. Тот был согласен проконтролировать рабочих и бесплатно, но за деньги готов был присмотреть и за всем остальным тоже. Чем бы оно ни было. Баки старался оттянуть момент возвращения, но когда подошел к могиле, понял, что Стив только начал. Ему ничего не оставалось, как встать рядом и вытащить руки из карманов.

Когда Стив закончил ритуал, Баки достал припасенную заранее флягу и вылил на землю виски. Он уже делал так, но сейчас это было прощальным жестом.

— Нужно… — Баки прочистил горло, чуть не закашлявшись. — Нужно привезти дерево, посадить…

— Пошли. — Стив приобнял его за плечи, просто приобнял, как друга. Стало немного легче. — Вести сможешь? Может, я за руль?

— Не говори ерунды, это моментальная слабость. Становлюсь сентиментальным на воле.

— Кем был Том для тебя?

Стив задал простой вопрос, но его интонация… или нет. Баки, наверное, показалось, что в голосе Стива промелькнула заинтересованность.

— Лучшим другом. Он был другом, святой отец.

Баки поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Стив кивнул.

Они снова обедали вместе. Разговаривать не хотелось, но потом Стив достал бутылку вина и поставил на стол.

— Это домашнее, прихожанин принес.

— А святым отцам можно пить? — заинтересованно спросил Баки. Стив кивнул. — А что еще можно святым отцам?

У Стива порозовели скулы, но он и бровью не повел.

— Нам многое можно, сын мой. А любопытство — грех.

— Так я грешен, святой отец. Кстати, не скрываю.

— Приходи, сын мой. Я отпущу твои грехи.

— Как только чаша моя переполнится — сразу к тебе, святой отец.

Они выпили, и Баки пожалел, что это не виски. Сейчас и чистый спирт бы сгодился — на душе было очень паршиво.

— Поехали вечером дерево выкопаем, — вдруг предложил Стив. — Заедешь за мной, хорошее место покажу.

— А давай, — согласился Баки. — Вечером — это чтобы нас лесники не застукали?

— Какие лесники? — удивился Стив. — А. Нет. Мы возьмем с территории возле лодочного сарая, никто и слова не скажет.

У святого отца было воистину бандитское выражение лица, и Баки расхохотался, представив, как Стив в своем одеянии, подняв полы, удирает, словно браконьер, которого застукали на месте преступления. 

— Заеду после восьми, нормально?

— Лопату прихвати.

Баки задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— Дай угадаю. Она под кроватью.

— Мимо, она где-то там. — Стив неопределенно помахал рукой. — Возле дров.

Баки заехал за Стивом чуть раньше.

— Лопату взял? — вместо приветствия спросил Стив, застегивая ремень безопасности.

— В кузове, — ответил Баки. — Пристегиваться необязательно, я неплохо вожу.

— Береженого бог бережет. — Стив неожиданно подмигнул.

Ехать с ним в машине, когда он одет не в дзимарру, было странно. Как будто они с другом отправляются в лес, чтобы разбить лагерь, поставить палатку. Баки ненавидел палатки, но остаться на ночевку в лесу со Стивом согласился бы сразу. И пусть его сожрут комары, все равно спать рядом, прижиматься спина к спине, не трогать руками, но увидеть лицо Стива, когда он спит, а потом просыпается — это было бы прекрасно.

Баки поймал себя на том, что становится слегка романтичным. Недопустимо.

Дерево выбрал Стив, он же вызвался копать, сказав, что Баки почти наверняка повредит корневую систему, на что тот предложил не маяться фигней, а просто вырвать дерево с корнем. Получив в ответ снисходительный взгляд, Баки перестал предлагать помощь каждые пять минут и сел на откинутый борт кузова.

Смотреть за работающим Стивом был еще тот акт мазохизма. На его спину, обтянутую футболкой. На плечи, руки, задницу. Баки мысленно отвесил себе затрещину: минуту не может провести вместе со святым отцом, чтобы не залипнуть на какую-нибудь часть его тела. И это если не говорить о ресницах, губах, эй, кто там подкидывает дрова в аду, работайте сноровистее, Баки Барнсу есть за что отбывать наказание. А раз он все равно грешит, то почему бы не попробовать согрешить по полной. Вот только одна загвоздка: грешить по полной полагается вдвоем.

Баки тяжело вздохнул и поднялся как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь Стиву и подхватить начавшее валиться на землю дерево.

— Что дальше, капитан? — спросил он, держа в вытянутой руке саженец.

— Кидай в кузов, поехали в сарай. Уже темно, завтра посадим.

Добравшись, они еще некоторое время занимались деревом, оборачивая его корни сначала в хорошо намоченную ветошь, роль которой сыграла только что постиранная футболка Баки, а потом кутали в полиэтилен. Пленка отыскалась под скамьей, что стояла за углом сарая, и Баки подумал, что Стив не такой уж чистюля и педант, как ему показалось в начале.

В награду за труды они открыли по банке тушенки и уселись прямо на ступеньку. Баки разжег костер, и все это напоминало гребаный скаутский поход, но он уже давным-давно не чувствовал себя настолько дома. А потом Стив попрощался и ушел. Баки показалось, что он унес с собой какую-то часть всего этого, важную часть. С этими мыслями он завалился на кровать, закутался в одеяло с головой и уснул, как будто кто-то кнопку нажал.

Баки проснулся от того, что у него зверски затекла шея. Впервые за эту неделю захотелось размяться. Водные процедуры в реке угрожали отмороженными яйцами — вода была просто ледяная, но Баки все равно пару раз окунулся с головой и вышел на берег с приятно покалывающей кожей и чувством, что хотел бы оказаться здесь и летом.

Он наскоро растерся, чтобы натянуть трусы на сухой зад; и как раз закончил подтягиваться, используя перекладину навеса, и принялся отжиматься, когда пришел Стив.

— Не прерывайся, — махнул рукой тот, устраиваясь на ступеньке. — Я молоко принес.

Баки улыбнулся: кто бы сомневался. Если честно, он столько молока за это время выпил, что даже начал к нему привыкать. А потом у Баки зачесалась спина.  
Он повел плечом: комар? Но стоило обернуться, как причина стала ясна. Святой отец бессовестно пялился на него странным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Баки. — Шрамы? Они жуткие, знаю.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Стив. Кажется, он смутился. — Не шрамы, просто… просто.

Баки хмыкнул: не хочет говорить, да и ладно. Он закончил с отжиманиями, намочил полотенце в реке и обтерся. Желания купаться второй раз ледяная вода не вызывала.

Они позавтракали прямо во дворе. Стив принес булочки, масло, Баки достал один из своих ножей и быстро сварганил сэндвичи.

— Меня тут разнесет, — жуя, сказал он. — Все домашнее, жирное.

— Ничего. — Стив проверял саженец, не переставая жевать. — С нашим метаболизмом все перемелется. Корни в порядке, поехали?

Забросив дерево в кузов, они направились к кладбищу. Смотритель вышел к ним навстречу, открыл ворота, рассказал, что ограда уже стоит и что Баки нашел отличных людей. Все чисто, не шумят, не сквернословят.

— Это заслуга отца Стивена, — протягивая сторожу двадцатку, сказал Баки. — Он посоветовал мне эту контору.

— Хорошо, что все хорошо, сын мой, — ответил на это Стив, а потом сторож что-то вспомнил и попросил его благословить. Баки еле удержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться. Почему-то Стив, напустивший на себя серьезный вид, одетый в повидавшие виды джинсы и синюю футболку, казался ужасно забавным. Главное, чтобы он никогда не узнал об этом, можно и по рогам схлопотать.

Они подошли к могиле Тома, и настроение у Баки тут же упало. Он понимал, что уже все, все. Нужно просто закончить дела и успокоиться, но как же это несправедливо, что он все еще жив, а Том нет.

— Баки, — позвал его Стив, а потом подошел и положил руку ему на плечо. — Где бы ты хотел посадить дерево?

— Что? — оглянулся тот, прогоняя прочь накатившую хандру.

— Где бы ты хотел посадить дерево? — снова спросил Стив.

— Если честно, я понятия не имею. Давай вот тут? — он шагнул в сторону. — Да, вот тут.  
Баки перехватил лопату поудобнее, и с каждым движением, вгрызаясь в твердую почву, он прогонял прочь сожаление и печаль. Нужно смириться, Тома уже не вернешь.

Стив придерживал дерево, Баки закидывал лунку землей. Они работали вместе, слаженно, не мешая друг другу, хотя в жизни сержанта Барнса это дерево было первым. Интересно, подумал он, приживется? Приживется, тут же ответил сам себе. Вон какая у нас команда поддержки.

К машине они шли медленно, молча. Сторож пустил их к себе вымыть руки и лица, а вот полотенца не дал. Странное гостеприимство. Стив высказал предположение, что у сторожа просто нет лишнего полотенца, нужно будет подарить ему на Рождество. Баки хмыкнул: прозвучало так, будто они со Стивом на Рождество придут к сторожу, дарить полотенца.

— Подбросить тебя до церкви? — спросил Баки.

— Давай, — ответил Стив. — С Козой и Овцой поздороваешься, они по тебе соскучились.

— Ну конечно, я тебе верю, святой отец. Плачут по ночам в разлуке-то.

— Нет. — Стив хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Едем к тебе, я забыл кувшин и полотенце, а за полотенцем придет прихожанка, нужно сразу вернуть.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Баки.

Всю дорогу, пока они ехали, Баки ловил на себе странный взгляд Стива. Он не мог его прочитать. От Стива пахло солнцем и опасностью. Опасностью для Баки, потому что у него ладони зудели, так хотелось снять руку с руля и положить ее на колено Стиву. А потом они остановились у сарая, Баки заглушил мотор, но они оба не спешили выходить. Сидели, пялясь в лобовое стекло, и Баки не выдержал.

Он повернулся, обхватил Стива за шею, провел пальцами по его щеке, не встречая сопротивления, и просто прижался губами к губам. Поцелуй вышел сухим, теплым, таким, как хотелось. Баки медленно отстранился, глядя на расширившиеся зрачки Стива.

— Черт, — вдруг отчетливо сказал тот, рывком отстегнул ремень и распахнул дверь. — Черт.

Баки с места двинуться не мог, будто сам пристегнутый. Он смотрел, как исчезает за деревьями Стив. Ну вот и все, сержант, пора вещички паковать. Теперь Стив его не то что на порог не пустит — голову щитом снесет, если увидит. Баки вышел из машины, сходил за сигаретами, вытащил одну, прикурил и зло отбросил от себя. Им не по шестнадцать, нужно поговорить. И если святой отец считает все это дерьмом — так тому и быть. 

Он пригладил волосы, выдохнул, намереваясь для начала спросить у Стива, какого черта тот позволил себя поцеловать, и уже ступил на дорогу, как зазвонил телефон. Баки выматерился. Он отсчитывал секунды, спокойным голосом говоря о памятниках, о том, что заедет в контору и подпишет какие-то там документы, а время утекало.

Когда Баки добрался до церкви, из дверей выходили люди. Он посторонился, пропуская их, и вошел. После прохлады улицы его окутало теплом и запахом горящих свечей. Заметив, как в исповедальню для прихожан скользнул мужчина, Баки понял, что Стив сейчас в своей половине и нужно ждать.

Он сел поодаль, не спуская глаз с решетчатой резной двери, отделяющей его от отца Стивена, человека, глядя на которого он был готов вариться в своем адском котле.  
Стив говорил, что у них в армии многое бывало, а за все годы службы он, как и сержант Барнс, должен был повидать всякого. Баки просто не мог поверить, что до поцелуя Стив не замечал его похотливых взглядов и прозрачных намеков. Не законсервировался же Стив в сороковых. Бабы точно у него были еще тогда; Баки помнил, как к ним привозили кордебалет на границу Италии. Хорошее было время. Страшное, но хорошее. Честное. 

Прихожанин из исповедальни вышел, и они со Стивом остались в церкви одни. Пока страх не накатил, а Стив, еще не знающий о его присутствии, не отгородился от него святым писанием, Баки рванул к исповедальне. Дверь в этот момент открылась, и инерция сделала свое дело: Баки налетел на Стива, втолкнул обратно и прижал к стене. Это было случайностью, он не так себе представлял извинения, но Стив, зажатый между стеной и им… Господи.

— Черт, — выдавил Баки.

— Сын мой, не в этих стенах, — предостерегающе тихо сказал Стив и попытался восстановить равновесие.

Он не прогонял, но и так было понятно, что Баки тут не место. Кабинка была хоть не такой уж и маленькой, но не располагала пространством для беседы на приличном расстоянии, поэтому Баки не просто стоял рядом со святым отцом, он еще в полной мере окунулся в его запах. И это был запах Стива, парня в потертых джинсах, только недавно возившегося в земле, обнимавшего Баки за плечи, утешавшего его и позволившего себя поцеловать. 

Баки качнулся вперед, провел ладонью по груди Стива — как давно хотел, но слишком много пуговиц на этой дзимарре, не расстегнуть, — обвил пальцами шею, скользнув по кадыку и вбок над пульсом. Зафиксировал. Приник к коже, вдохнул так глубоко, что голова закружилась.

— Баки, зови меня Баки, — сказал он у самого уха. И под губами почувствовал ответную дрожь. 

У Стива стояло, а больше никакие слова были не нужны. Баки упал на колени, зашарил руками по одежде, выпутывая своего Стива из его святости. Господи, под дзимаррой на нем были те же джинсы, что и пару часов назад. Ширинка с легкостью поддалась и Баки наконец-то взял в рот. Рука Стива замерла на его плече, то ли собираясь оттолкнуть, то ли не решаясь притянуть. И тут в исповедальню вошел прихожанин. Баки замер с членом во рту. Стив вообще окаменел. 

— Отец? — раздалось нерешительное за перегородкой.

Ну уж нет, если Баки Барнсу суждено гореть в аду, то он будет не один. И, потянув Стива на сиденье, Баки начал сосать. Глубоко, тихо, молча.

Перегородка отъехала, над головой раздался спокойный голос отца Стивена:

— Слушаю тебя, дитя мое.

— Простите меня, ибо я грешен…

Баки больше не разбирал слов, весь его мир заключался между раздвинутых ног Стива, прикрытых полами дзимарры, и в его члене на языке.

Большая ладонь легла ему на макушку, заставляя остановиться. Баки как сквозь воду услышал наставления грешнику, звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери, удаляющиеся шаги. Ладонь слегка надавила, разрешая продолжать, и мир Баки словно взорвался: он понял, где находится и что он сейчас, черт подери, вытворяет, насколько ему охренительно хорошо и какой божественный вкус у спермы Стива. Баки, не сдерживаясь, замычал, он глотал сперму и думал, что стоит только себя коснуться, и он тут же кончит. Но рука, такая же властная, как если бы это были слова приказа, отстранила его. Стив сидел с таким непроницаемым выражением лица, что Баки стало плохо. Он с хрустом коленных чашечек поднялся и на негнущихся ногах вышел из исповедальни, чтобы, не сделав и вздоха, войти в соседнюю кабинку. Он рухнул на сиденье, ткнулся лбом в стенку и поскреб пальцами по перегородке.

— Святой отец, я грешен, ибо мудак, — прохрипел он. — Кажется, я изнасиловал человека. 

Задвижка с тихим шорохом отъехала в сторону.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Баки.

В полумраке было хреново видно, но через решетчатую дверь исповедальни отлично просматривался зал со скамьями... 

— Тебе «кажется», сын мой?

Стив определенно знал, когда он поджидал его... 

— Это было не взаимно, — начал Баки. — Нет, он кончил, но… Господи, я еще и содомит. — Баки замолчал.

— Продолжай.

— Понимаете, он… он не из тех, к кому можно подкатить с таким предложением. Он слишком правильный, чтобы хотеть делать такие вещи. Он слишком чистый для всего этого дерьма, понимаете?

 

— Это был подросток? — спросил святой отец.

— Нет. Что? — Баки непонимающе отпрянул от стены.

— Вы применили силу?

— Э?

— Он не мог за себя постоять? — переспросил святой отец.

— Н-нет, — неуверенно протянул Баки. Стив мог свернуть ему шею еще там, в машине. Каким бы миролюбивым он не выглядел все время, но Баки смело мог присвоить ему как противнику пятнадцатый уровень опасности. 

— Тогда иди домой, сын мой. 

— И что, не будет этих ваших «прочитай десять молитв перед сном»?

— Я помолюсь за нас, Баки.

Баки паковал вещи, потому что смысла оставаться уже не было. Весь смысл Баки Барнс проебал. Он съездил на автовокзал, купил билет на ночной рейс до Невады, видеть горы ему не хотелось. Сдать машину он опоздал, но решил кинуть ее у пункта проката и пешком добраться до вокзала — как раз время убьет.

Он переоделся в привычный камуфляж, и паковать, в общем-то, стало нечего, но Баки медлил. Несмотря на понимание, что его простили, Баки испытывал такой стыд, какого не помнил даже в детстве. Он никогда не примыкал к верующим, а на воскресные службы с семьей ходил только из надобности. Его, ребенка, не трогал бог, а когда Баки вырос… да он до встречи со Стивом лет двадцать о нем не вспоминал. Но все же уезжать не хотелось. 

Баки присел на кровать. Дневной свет тускнел, но лампы он не включал, он смотрел на окно, слушая шум реки. Подкатило чувство, такое же, как когда ему сказали, что из ребят никто не выжил. Тогда, очнувшись в госпитале после той мясорубки, он еще надеялся, что кого-то спасли, что их организмы перемололи и этот раз. Но он остался один, с куском сердца, выдранным из груди. Он не знал, что такое вообще бывает, он столько раз убивал и видел смерть, что начал думать, что у него вообще нет сердца. А вот — есть, болит. И сейчас болит, хотя все живы-здоровы. 

И на кой черт ему сдался этот святой капитан? Пробрался как дьявол в душу и выжег ее нахер.

Над ухом гудел комар, Луна светила, как лампа в допросной. Ярко, навязчиво. Все было не так. Баки дотянулся до сигарет, достал одну из пачки и побрел к окну. Вылез наполовину, прикурил, сбил пепел. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать, сделать что-то такое, после чего тело будет болеть, но вместо этого Баки курил и старался не думать о Стиве, который, скорее всего, сейчас на коленях перед распятием замаливает их грехи. Стив на коленях… Господи. Баки застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и смял окурок. Он бы согласился на трепанацию, если бы док дал гарантию, что он больше не вспомнит о святом отце и о том, что сделал с ним.

Чужое присутствие за дверью Баки почувствовал сразу.

— Баки. — Тихий голос Стива прозвучал как выстрел снайпера — неожиданно и сразу в цель. — Бак.

— Я тут. — Баки шел к двери, еле переставляя ноги.

— Я войду?

— Это твой дом, святой отец, — горько усмехнулся Баки. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Внезапно ему стали мешать руки, и Баки засунул их поглубже в карманы. Стив открыл дверь и остановился на пороге, будто это он тут в гостях.

— Уезжаешь? — кивнул он в сторону собранной сумки.

— Пора, — ответил Баки. — Твою одежду сложу на стуле, но футболку оставлю себе.  
«Потому что я сентиментальный мудак», — мысленно добавил он.

Стив повел плечом, отгоняя комара. Наверное, отгоняя комара. Или словно бы прочитал во взгляде Баки то, что тот не успел спрятать.

— Возьми консервы, в дороге всегда хочется есть.

— Спасибо.

Они, два дурака, стояли друг напротив друга, не дыша. Время замерло вокруг них, сгустилось, как марево в пустыне, разбухшее и неповоротливое. Пальцы зудели — так хотелось разорвать момент, дернуть Стива за футболку, прижать к себе, и пусть он в морду даст, только бы еще раз почувствовать его. И тут Стив качнулся, сгреб Баки за воротник, толкнул на шаг и в сторону, захлопнул ногой дверь. Баки даже руки из карманов не вынул, как был прижат спиной к стене. Сердце упало вниз: за ним пришли, Стив убирал его с зоны обстрела. _Помещение 90 футов, две огневые точки, сниженная маневренность, на пол, надо на пол! До оружия..._

Но Баки не успел, Стив обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Удержал, возвращая в реальность.

— Ничего не говори, — предупредил он, целуя снова. 

Марево развеялось, и Баки включился, обнял Стива за пояс. Крепко. Теперь-то он своего не упустит.

Стив целовался не как девственник, а как очень голодный человек, не давая вздохнуть. Но покачивал бедрами осторожно, то ли дразня, то ли не решаясь. Баки потянул вверх его футболку, забрался под нее. Чувствительная ладонь наконец-то коснулась влажной кожи спины. По телу Стива прокатилась дрожь, Баки чуть не застонал, ему нужно было знать: это ведь не помутнение у капитана, нет? Сейчас он не опомнится и не сбежит ведь?

— Нет, — ответил Стив, схватил Баки за задницу, притерся как надо: горячим пахом к паху. С обещанием. 

— Святой отец, — во весь рот улыбнулся Баки, вслепую нашаривая пряжку ремня.

— Молчи, — Стив накрыл рукой его рот. — Молчи, сержант. — Но глаза его улыбались. Одну руку он вернул на шею, а второй полез Баки в штаны. 

Через пару неуклюжих поцелуев Стив снял свою футболку и потащил их в комнату. Но на полпути со словами «я сейчас» метнулся от Баки к окну закрывать и зашторивать. Баки сел на кровать, проглотив шутку о скромности, ему еще надо было расшнуровать свои армейские ботинки, если он все же хотел секса в постели. Стив разделся секунды за четыре: он просто спустил вниз джинсы и, наступив на задники, вышагнул из кроссовок. И вот он голый и готовый, а Баки даже не успел проморгаться, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте.

— Я ничерта не вижу, Стив, — проворчал он. 

— Всего пару минут, — пообещал Стив, тенью скользнул к кровати и встал перед Баки на колени. — Давай помогу. 

Он на ощупь добрался до пояса, подтолкнул Баки приподнять зад, чтобы стянуть с него штаны. Они предсказуемо застряли на разведенных в стороны бедрах, но член шлепнулся о живот. Стив тихо усмехнулся, в полутьме блеснули его глаза. Баки наклонился за поцелуем, погладил голые плечи. С неожиданным благоговением он встретил мягкие губы; без света все ощущения обострились: он распробовал вкус Стива, уже смешавшийся со знакомым табачным; его протез словно обрел чувствительность, скользя по коже, Баки знал, что та покрылась мурашками; в другой бы раз они и не услышали еле заметное шуршание вставших дыбом волосков о сочленения пластин.

— Ты пахнешь одуряюще, — прошептал Баки.

— Ты украл мою фразу, — Стив потянулся вниз к ботинкам.

— А ты украл мое-о-ох… — Баки даже выстонать не смог, что хотел сказать, он просто уткнулся в макушку Стива и вдыхал, пока тот осторожно обволакивал ртом его член. Мучительно медленно и без давления, словно Стив брал в рот сахарную вату. А пальцы его тем временем окончательно запутали и без того туго завязанные шнурки. 

— Вые-мф-мм-ня хоть как, — прощаясь с мозгом, попросил Баки.

— А? — Стив выпустил член изо рта. — Тебе не нравится? 

— Я говорю, трахни меня. Ты же не первый раз это делаешь? — уточнил Баки. Не удержался и провел подушечкой большого пальца по влажной губе Стива.

— Я не часто это делаю, — уклончиво ответил тот и сменил тему: — Давай снимем их так, — он подергал штанины, заткнутые в голенища ботинок. 

Вместе они почти раздели Баки, но футболку он снимать не спешил, не к месту застеснявшись своего протеза. Благословенная темнота скрыла неловкость. Насколько же глупо он сейчас выглядел, сидя с голой жопой, но в ботинках и футболке. 

— Так ты меня трахнешь? — потребовал Баки. 

Он взял в руку член Стива. Большой, горячий. Погладил его. Стив удовлетворенно с улыбкой вздохнул. 

Как можно быть таким мудаком, что только сейчас сообразить, что надо делать? Но Стив все еще казался неприкосновенным настолько, что у Баки до сих пор над головой светилась надпись «Осквернитель». Он тупо робел.

— Да, да, я сделаю это, — заверил Стив, когда пауза затянулась. Он нырнул еще ниже — под кровать, выудил оттуда коробку. Баки заржал:

— Проще спросить, чего у тебя там нет. Ты хранишь там гандоны? 

— Нет, — Стив сосредоточенно копался в коробке. — И не анальную смазку, извини. Только это. — Он с ухмылкой показал плоскую жестяную баночку. Баки покрутил перед глазами крышку, чтобы прочитать название, и залился смехом. Надпись на русском гласила: Вазелин «Норка». Баки оценил всю иронию ситуации. Он готов был трахнуться и так, по сухому, лишь бы заполучить Стива в себя, но сейчас он вдруг понял, что все у них будет: и по-сухому, если где-то приспичит, и нежно в обычной кровати, и жарко на капоте машины. Потому что Баки понял Стива — тот не делал ничего наполовину, не цеплял походя. Если не давал, то не давал ничего, а если брал, то все сразу. И Баки хотел отдаться. Ну и заполучить Стива. Целиком. 

— Мне все подходит, — он повалил Стива на себя.

— Я буду осторожен, — проговорил Стив ему в губы. Он двигал бедрами, поддразнивая, забрался под футболку, погладил живот, но не дальше, когда почувствовал, как Баки напрягся. — Ты мне нравишься, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо. — Я с первого дня хотел потрогать.

Он проследовал поверх футболки над протезом, к плечу, потом вниз по руке, просунул свои пальцы между металлическими…

— Только не говори, что фантазировал обо мне, — охреневши пробормотал Баки, когда понял, что Стив собирался сделать.

— Я не мог. — Он опустил руку Баки на свой твердый член, а сам потянулся к вазелину. Баки видел, как он зачерпнул почти все. — Работай, — Стив толкнулся в его кулаке, но Баки не решался сжать. — Все нормально, Бак, я скажу, если что.

Он подхватил правую ногу Баки, закинул ее себе на плечо, облегчая им обоим доступ друг к другу, и начал медленно, в такт нерешительным движениям кулака, массировать отверстие. Стив был нежным и чутким, Баки не ожидал такого: он мог управлять пальцами Стива, которые проникали в него с той же глубиной и силой, которую он применял, надрачивая его член. 

— Давай уже, иначе ты меня просто выдоишь, — Баки поднял колени к груди.

Стив секунду выглядел нерешительным, но когда нашел правильный угол и въехал на всю длину разом, Баки взвыл от удовольствия.

— О, да-а.

— Наконец-то!

Простонали они одновременно. Стив сразу взял хороший темп, не щадя кровати, стены и Баки. Матрас под спиной скомкался до оголенного каркаса.

— Не уползай, — приказал Стив. Притянул Баки обратно и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. 

Будто бы это было в его силах, не уползать. 

Баки уперся одной рукой в стену над головой, второй, насколько хватило, сгреб член и яйца. Стив впился пальцами в бедра и при каждом толчке насаживал Баки на себя, с идеальной точностью он попадал по простате, вытрахивая из Баки последние мозги. 

Хотелось немедленно кончить и хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось много часов. Баки сильнее пережал основание члена, надеясь хоть как-то оттянуть оргазм.

— Боюсь, я столько не протяну, — признался Стив, чуть замедлившись. Он отстранил руку Баки и сам накрыл его член. — Кончишь со мной? 

Кто Баки такой, чтобы отказать? Он только кивнул и задержал дыхание, чтобы ничто не отвлекало от ощущений Стива внутри и снаружи. Стив обнял свободной рукой его ногу, прижался щекой и толкнулся: раз, другой, приноравливаясь, находя правильный ритм. Его кулак и член двигались так замечательно, что Баки поплыл, в темноте ночи перед глазами растеклись цветные пятна, много золотого и белого, и Стив в окружении всего этого. Он что-то говорил, его мягкие губы округлились в кульминационное «О», и Баки накрыло волной оргазма.

Кажется, он кричал.

— Ты богохульствуешь, Бак.

Кажется, он послал Стива на хер.

— В другой раз, — пообещал тот. 

— Я умер, — сказал Баки.

— Скорее наоборот, — посмеиваясь, Стив рухнул на него сверху. Уткнулся мокрым лбом в его футболку. 

— Эй, она была последняя.

— Ты все равно на нее эякулировал.

— Я сделал что? — Баки приподнялся на локтях, рассмотреть, не прикалывается ли Стив. Тот все еще ухмылялся. — Ты и грязные разговоры в постели — плохое сочетание, ты знаешь?

Стив перебрался и улегся рядом с Баки. Они оба вытянулись на развороченной кровати как нормальные люди. Места было маловато, но Баки все устраивало.

— Мне нужно в церковь. — Стив смотрел в потолок, бездумно гладя Баки по бедру.

— Грехи замаливать, — понимающе кивнул тот. — За меня помолись, я сам не буду.

— Не умеешь?

— Не считаю грехом. — Баки повернулся на бок и поцеловал Стива в плечо. Наверное, царапнул кожу щетиной — появились мурашки.

— Был звонок. Я уезжаю, — ровным голосом сказал Стив.

— Куда? — задал Баки самый глупый в мире вопрос. Святой отец такой же, как и он. И пусть на нем дзимарра, четки в руках, вот только ехать ему некуда.

— Проведу воскресную службу, пристрою Овцу и Козу…

— Да кто их возьмет? Чертовы отродья.

— Грешно обижать тварей божьих, — сурово нахмурился Стив. — Поедешь со мной?

— Это вопрос? Правда?

— Нам нужно исчезнуть из Уэйзера до вечера воскресенья. Ты едешь со мной.

Баки немного откинул голову назад и томно прошептал:

— Мне ответить «да, мой капитан» и отдать тебе честь? 

— Только ботинки сними.

Стив широко улыбнулся. Рефрактерный период у модифицированных солдат оказался на редкость коротким.

 

Стив ушел на рассвете. Попросил после службы заехать за ним часам к десяти, потому что потом им придется двигаться быстро и желательно по плану, который они обсудили ночью. Честно говоря, на план все это было не похоже, просто бегство от обстоятельств, но Баки знал: Стива он от себя не отпустит. Не в ближайшее время уж точно.

Он забросил в кузов сумку и поехал к церкви. Из приемника лились звуки блюза, и было очень жаль всего этого: покоя, реки, леса, маленького лодочного сарая.

Распахнутые двери церкви выпускали из себя прихожан. Красиво одетые женщины, мужчины в наглухо застегнутых рубашках, дети. Когда последний горожанин покинул церковь, в дверях появился Стив. Баки не сдержал улыбки: на него хоть скафандр напяль, и в нем он будет выглядеть как чертова фотомодель. Стоит в дверном проеме, голова опущена, в руках четки — ну спасибо тебе, Стивен. Хоть сейчас все бросай, вали его в пыль и трахай, но… времени на глупости нет, да и обывателям крышу сорвет, увидь они такое. Стив поднял глаза, поймал взгляд Баки и кивнул.

Овца, которая коза, лезть в кузов не хотела. Баки совершил тактическую ошибку, отпустив Стива переодеться и забыв в сумке гранату с усыпляющим газом. А ведь хотел, специально положил ее сверху на вещи, думал, что святой отец ничего не увидит и обойдется без нравоучений, ну да о чем уже говорить.

Крепко связав ноги козе и положив ее на бок, Баки приступил к поимке овцы, которая Коза. Карма животного явно была испорчена ее именем, потому что упиралась она точно так же, крутила рогатой головой, лягалась и блеяла.

— Полжизни за схватку с любым вооруженным до зубов противником. С космическими пришельцами, амфибиями, плюющимися кислотой мутантами.

— Ты о чем? — Стив подошел незаметно.

— Мерзкие твари… божьи, — оговорился Баки, заметив, как Стив сжал губы. — Их обязательно куда-то везти? Давай бросим тут, придут твои верующие, постучат в двери церкви, там никого, пойдут тебя искать, а тут оп — бонус.

— Отвезем их к дому Джонсонов. Они собирались в лес, вернутся домой…

— А мы им свинью подложили.

— Это прекрасные животные, Бак. — Стив поднял овцу и устроил ее рядом с козой. — Я бы взял их с собой, но, боюсь, им будет с нами некомфортно.

— Вот ты сейчас пошутил? — прищурился Баки. Бедные звери, им будет некомфортно, ну надо же.

— Поехали.

Стив занял пассажирское сидение и похлопал ладонью по водительскому. Баки вытащил из кузова сумку, потому что ни за что на свете не оставил бы рядом с этими существами ничего из того, что ему необходимо. Рубашку вон зажевали и не побрезговали.

У святого отца вещей почти не было. Небольшая сумка, в которую и мачете не влезет, чехол, в котором явно был щит, да и все.

— Путешествуешь налегке? — спросил Баки, захлопывая дверь и поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. Машина тихонько заурчала.

— Сейчас раздадим все, что не наше, и поедем в одно замечательное место.

Баки вопросов не задавал, но притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал. Медленно, уверенно, просто потому, что уже можно.

— Поехали, — скомандовал Стив и откинулся на спинку сидения. — Ты в курсе, что  
когда чем-то доволен, облизываешь и прикусываешь нижнюю губу?

Баки удивленно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и пожал плечами.

— Постараюсь больше так не делать.

— Это охренительно заводит. — Стив оперся согнутой в локте рукой на раму открытого окна. — Выдвигаемся, сержант.

— Следи за языком, — строго сказал Баки. Святость осыпалась со святого отца как шелуха.

— Кто бы говорил. — Стив глумливо повел бровями, и в перегруженном впечатлениями мозгу сержанта как назло возникла исповедальня, решетчатое окно, прихожанин этот, задушенный стон…

— Поехали, — рявкнул Баки, выжимая педаль газа.

Овцу и козу они сгрузили возле дома Джонсонов, пристроив на опрятный газон. Животные если и были против смены места жительства, то ровно до того момента, как коза нащупала губами траву и принялась ее рьяно жевать. То, что она лежит на боку, ее ни капли не смущало. Впрочем, как и подключившуюся к процессу овцу.

Машину Баки сдал, предварительно заехав в мастерскую, где закрыл счет и подписал кипу бумаг. Затем они зашли к кладбищенскому сторожу, и Баки пришлось расстаться с некоторым количеством налички, зато он получил заверения, что к следующему его приезду все будет в лучшем виде. Баки и не сомневался.

Когда с рутиной было закончено, они запрыгнули в автобус и, проехав пару остановок, пересели на следующий. Поменяв транспорт еще два раза, они вышли на конечной остановке, прямо перед серыми однотипными складами, что сдают в аренду тем, кому некуда девать накопленный хлам. Стив прошел к одному из них, открыл замок и гостеприимно распахнул створки.

— Харлей, — благоговейно выдохнул Баки, глядя на мотоцикл, стоявший в центре помещения. — Стив, ты просто обязан дать мне порулить.

— Ни за что, — отбрил тот, направляясь к ящикам возле стены. — Это мой мотоцикл, уж прости.

— Ну ты и жлоб, святой отец. — Баки скинул сумку рядом с мотоциклом и обошел его по кругу. — Не дашь покататься, я его просто угоню.

— Поймаю и…

— Отшлепаешь? — Баки почувствовал, что еще пара слов — так и будет. И тогда они здорово выпадут из графика, а это непозволительно. Видимо, Стив подумал о том же, потому что повернулся к Баки спиной и откинул крышку первого ящика.

Пулемет Вес Ferfrans HVLAR, любимая всем сердцем М16, австрийская Steyr AUG A3 и Bushmaster ACR 3 поприветствовали сержанта тусклым блеском готового к бою оружия.

— Мать твою, Стивен! — не выдержал Баки, чувствуя себя малышом, которому выдали двадцать баксов и подтолкнули к тележке с мороженым. — Если я сейчас заору хочу-хочу-хочу, ты меня бросишь?

Стив молча открыл второй ящик и протянул ему Barrett M82.

— Святой отец, — весомо сказал Баки, обнимая снайперскую винтовку. — Я тебя люблю.

— Спасибо, сын мой, — слегка наклонил голову Стив, доставая большие дорожные сумки.

Баки поискал глазами, куда бы пристроить винтовку, но не нашел, а потом просто выкинул свои вещи на бетонный пол и уселся по-турецки, кутая оружие в футболку, которую накануне обкончал. Он бы его в шелка завернул, вот только шелков у них не было. Досадное упущение.

Стив, комплектующий сумки, набивающий карманы брезентовых чудищ от армейской галантереи патронами и гранатами, был похож на кого угодно. На маньяка, киллера, только не на священнослужителя.

— Бак, заканчивай любить винтовку, — скомандовал он. — Противопехотные мины нам нужны?

— Кинь пару штук. — Баки поднялся, подошел и заглянул в недра ящика. — Ты ограбил арсенал? Ради всего святого, где ты все это взял?

— Я на стороне добра, — выбирая пистолеты, ответил Стив. — Иногда добро должно быть с кулаками.

— Ну удачи тем, кто за нами поедет, — ухмыльнулся Баки, заметив автомат Калашникова. — У тебя мотоцикл-то с места сдвинется, когда мы на него все это взгромоздим?

— Модифицированный солдат — модифицированный мотоцикл, — подмигнул ему Стив, и Баки больше вопросов не задавал. Святой отец был крутым сукиным сыном, он тоже, почему бы мотоциклу не быть таким же, как они. И все же амортизаторы жалобно скрипнули, когда Баки устроился за спиной Стива. Прижаться к нему поплотнее мешал щит, который святой отец закрепил на ремнях, сходящихся крестом на лопатках, ну да кого интересуют мелочи вроде этой.

— Рванули, Стив. — Баки поправил винтовку, которую наотрез отказался прятать в сумки.

— Рванули, — ответил тот и обернулся. Он прижался губами к губам Баки, коротко, смазано: — На удачу.

Она нам понадобится, хотел сказать Баки, но промолчал. Ему было абсолютно все равно куда ехать, с кем сражаться, главное, чтобы вместе. Святой отец позаботится, чтобы на котле Баки Барнса горела адским пламенем только одна надпись, они же за добро. У Баки на груди жетоны, у Стива — крест.

Не такие уж они и разные.

Аминь.


End file.
